


【瞳耀】Limbo

by Tsukane



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukane/pseuds/Tsukane
Summary: *原作设定，剧设混一部分小说设，猫儿黑化





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *原作设定，剧设混一部分小说设，猫儿黑化

No matter heaven or hell,I will stay with you.  
Forever.

　　“正式任命SCI副组长展耀为SCI代理组长。”  
　　SCI的办公室里鸦雀无声。展耀看了看他的组员们，只说了一句话：  
　　“继续查。”  
　　他背对着组员走进办公室，坐在桌前，十指交叉着，将手臂放在桌上。他的面容一半隐藏在他的手指之后，他的眼帘垂下，视线望着桌面上一封未拆的信。  
　　还没到拆信的日子，再等等。  
　　展耀拿起那封信，离桌面有了两三厘米的距离，又放回原位。  
　　代理组长，就意味着真正的组长无法进行工作。对于展耀和整个SCI来说，组长也许再也不能回来工作了。  
　　然而展耀不信。白羽瞳对他说过，七天没有音讯再拆开那封信，现在还没有到七天，如果白羽瞳活着，就算等到第七天的最后一秒，他也要等下去。  
　　可是白羽瞳已经死了，回不来了。  
　　不，时间没有到，他会在最后一刻传来讯息。  
　　展耀的脑海中仿佛有两个人在争执一般，吵得他静不下心来。细细想来，他也许已经承认了白羽瞳死在了那个港口的事实。那一枪的位置，再加上那个海港的水深，就算是他几乎上天入地无所不能的白Sir，恐怕也凶多吉少。  
　　白羽瞳的跑车钥匙还有溅上血迹的手枪如今就躺在他的抽屉里。那个匿名包裹和视频几乎是同一时间到达的，明显对方算好了包裹递送的时间，在他们收到包裹之后仅仅十五分钟，那个让展耀一生都不会忘记的视频就已经出现在了他们的的电脑上。  
　　那是一个分辨率并不高的视频，但仍然能看出来，那个孤身陷入包围圈的是白羽瞳。展耀就这么透过屏幕看着白羽瞳胸口中了两枪，而他自己手中的枪掉落在地，向后踉跄几步，整个人像是断线的风筝一般，跌落进了夜色下漆黑的海水之中。  
　　所有人的目光都集中在展耀身上。从视频播放开始就没有坐下过的副组长此刻仍然站在那里，久久未动。深知二人关系的组员们没有一人敢出声，几乎都要屏住呼吸，不让一丝气息流出，扰乱这屋中的空气。  
　　“手头的事都做完了吗？”展耀回过头，扫视着众人。  
　　没有人回答。展耀的眼神是冰冷的，冰冷到不像他们熟识的那个展博士。所有人都在等着展耀发怒或是别的怎样，就算是歇斯底里地发泄，他们也做好了收拾烂摊子的准备。  
　　然而没有。  
　　展耀并未得到回答。他再一次地，目光一个个审视过办公室里的所有人，将他们从头到脚地打量一遍，仿佛要把每一个细节都记在心中。  
　　“王韶，你去追查包裹的来源。蒋翎，去追踪视频源头。其他人，手头的事没做完的，接着做！”  
　　现在就连回家都没有意义了。不会有人再开车送他回去，不会有人再和他挤一张床，也不会有人在睡衣没晾干的时候轻车熟路地把他的睡衣翻出来穿上。那双老鼠图案的拖鞋还摆在上一次白羽瞳离开时放着的地方，展耀甚至都发觉自己恐惧看到它们。那毕竟是他的家，虽说白羽瞳曾无数次的来过，但至少，屋子的主人是名叫展耀的那个人。  
　　可是警局里白羽瞳的痕迹还在。  
　　他很快就发觉自己避无可避。然而家可以不回，警局不可以不来。这起连环杀人案还没有取得关键性的进展，于是展耀索性就睡在警局了，一天睡眠也没几个小时，剩下时间都在没日没夜地追查这个案子。办公室的灯变成了长明灯，  
　　SCI的成员们都是各方面的精英，不可能注意不到展耀的异常。有想去说的，却在看到从自己办公室里走出来的展耀的第一瞬间就打消了这个念头。代理组长的身上散发着拒人于千里之外的气息，虽然部署破案的事宜还是一如既往地简明干练，但没有一个人敢和他说一句关于案子以外的话。展耀拿了王韶准备好的资料，刚准备回去，就听到了唤他的声音。  
　　“展博士。”赵富还是忍不住开了口。  
　　“什么事？”展耀转过身，盯着赵富看，盯得后者汗毛倒竖，一股凭空出现的寒气从背后窜上来，顺着脊柱爬到脖子，冻得他瑟瑟发抖。  
　　“那个……”赵富强忍着这种不快的氛围继续说道，“您要不要……回去好好睡一觉？警局的环境就这样，这怎么着都休息不好吧。”  
　　旁边的几人听赵富这么问，都不约而同地想：要完，展Sir这下不知道要怎么收拾人了。  
　　“回家休息？”展耀的脸上露出了玩味的笑容，“案子还没破，我身为代理组长，难道不应该加班加点吗？”  
　　“可是展博士，这么高负荷工作，效率会降低的吧？”蒋翎从电脑屏幕前面抬起头来，“我知道您……”她刚想说“白Sir”，就被自己硬生生地吞了下去。  
　　“你们别管我了，把你们份内的事情做好，尽早破案。”  
　　展耀走进去的时候，外面大办公室里的众人似乎听到了一句话。他们不敢确定到底展耀有没有说话，还是自己的幻听。  
　　他说的好像是——为羽瞳复仇。

　　关上门，展耀背靠着门长出一口气。他知道他在逃避，然而他无法离开这个樊笼。案子必须要查，白羽瞳的仇必须要报。  
　　然后呢？  
　　白羽瞳回不来了。  
　　如果以七日之期的23:59:59计算，他还有1小时13分钟46秒。换一种说法，在1小时13分钟46秒之后，就是白羽瞳为展耀，也是为自己规定的死亡之期。展耀坐在办公桌前，盯着时间的数字向着下一个自然日跳转。  
　　最后10分钟。  
　　展耀保持了这个姿势一个多小时的时间，却丝毫不觉得疲累。他希望他的手机能在最后一秒响起，而电波的那一头是他熟悉的声音。或者不是电话也无所谓，无论是短信还是什么，只要能够证明白羽瞳还在这个世上，一切证据都可以。他甚至奢望，在最后一分钟，有脚步声从外面飞奔而至，一个身影拉开他的办公室门冲进来，站在他的面前，对他说一句“我回来了”。  
　　23:59:01。  
　　还有最后不到一分钟的时间。  
　　忽然，展耀没来由地想起来那种老式的钟，会发出“嚓嚓”的秒针走动声，除非没了动力，否则便日夜不停。一下声响便是一秒，听不到60次，日期便会跳动到下一天。他想闭上眼，数着秒针的声音去判断有没有过那个最后期限。可惜这屋中没有合适的设备，想逃避视觉冲击的努力也宣告失败。  
　　00:00:00。  
　　展耀伸手抓住信封。他第一次感觉到，把手挪回自己的面前是那样困难。不过是大脑控制肌肉，肌肉带动骨骼，但手臂就像是不听使唤一样，不住地颤抖着，拒绝将信送到主人的眼前。  
　　他笑自己不应该。一个优秀的心理学家，竟然会走到这种地步，太落魄了。但与此同时他也知道，这一切，只是因为死去的人是白羽瞳。  
　　是他的恋人。  
　　当信封挪到他的眼前时，已经过去了两分钟。展耀翻过信封，封口处贴着一张小小的贴纸，是一个猫头的图案。他挑开那张贴纸，封口反折的部分稍稍掀开了一个缝隙。把封口完全展平，他伸手进去，摸到了一张对折的纸。展耀一咬牙，把纸从信封里拿了出来。  
　　现今纸就对折着摆在他的面前。纸很厚，从背面看不出来里面写了多少字。从微微张开的口来看，里面并没有写满，至少最下面几行的位置没有字迹。他一只手捏住纸上半部分的一角，另一只手压住下半部分的边缘，将纸翻开，在桌上铺平。  
　　纸上写了六个字。右下角的三个字是落款，写着白羽瞳的名字。  
　　正中间是另外三个字：  
　　我爱你。


	2. Chapter 2

　　蒋翎手边的电话铃响了，她伸手抓住话筒，拿到耳边：“喂，SCI。”  
　　“残躯杀人案的三个嫌疑人消失了！”电话那头传来一个惊恐的声音。  
　　“消失了？！”蒋翎的神情瞬间转成了惊愕。她环视周围，看见她的同事们都在看着她，用眼神询问她发生了什么。她挂掉电话，站起来说道：“那三个嫌疑人消失了。”  
　　“什么？！”王韶和赵富第一时间跳了起来，马韩、白驰和洛天虽然还坐在原位没动，但也露出了不可思议的神色。这会正是早上上班没多久的时间，按理说外面大办公室有了这么明显的动静，最近成天逗留自己小办公室的展耀不可能听不到。不过众人转念一想，展耀最近经常加班到凌晨，尤其是昨天对目前的主要嫌疑人收网之后，他更是一副不从这三个人身上把所有可能情报挖完不睡觉的态势。下班那会儿，展耀还赶他们走，说明天还有更艰巨的任务，需要他们好好休息。估计这会展耀可能在补眠，于是王韶说道：“我去看看展博士。”  
　　王韶走到展耀办公室门口，敲了三下门，却没有任何回应。“展博士，展博士？”他唤了两声，也无人应答。于是他干脆推开门进去，却发现里面空空荡荡，一个人都没有。外面的人看见王韶站在展耀的办公室门口愣了两秒，又去推开了白羽瞳办公室的门，大概就知道出现了什么状况。这下连刚才坐着的白驰和马韩都站了起来，等着王韶绕过那道玻璃门回到大办公室。  
　　“展博士不在。”回来的王韶神色紧张，“现在白Sir和展博士都不在，我们怎么办？”  
　　“早上过来的时候，没、没有人看到展博士吧？”白驰说话了。  
　　“没有。”众人纷纷否认。  
　　“昨天，他还催过我们下班？”白驰回忆起昨夜的景象，“你们……还记得吧？”  
　　“当然记得！”蒋翎举起了手，“他还说什么女孩子别熬夜，要好好睡美容觉。可他自己……唉，那事儿之后，他完全不爱护自己了。”  
　　“还说呢，他天连天地熬夜，谁经得起这么折腾啊。”赵富摇摇头，“看他最近的状态，太差了。”  
　　“这就是说，昨晚展博士还在，但是……”白驰微微皱眉，“他不会回家了吧？”  
　　“不可能吧？”马韩抓起手机，“我给他打个电话。”  
　　所有人都在等着电话接通的一刹那，然而响铃一直到了自动挂断，电话那头都没有人接。马韩放下手机，对周围的众人说：“展博士没有接。”  
　　“他应该是不想接。”白驰道。  
　　“白驰，听你的意思，你好像有了头绪？”王韶问道。  
　　在正副组长都不在的时候，SCI的指挥权成了问题。就算是告诉包局，也不可能临时抽调一个不熟悉情况以及能力不足的人来坐这个位置。此刻没有一个人争抢发言，虽然白驰是SCI组里除了洛天之外资历最浅的，但他的聪明程度也是有目共睹的。所有人将目光集中向他，这让他不免有些惊慌。然而特殊情况下，也容不得他畏缩。白驰清了清嗓子，努力大声说道：“我认为，展博士和嫌疑人的失踪有关。”  
　　“你认真的？”马韩靠在办公桌边，直视着白驰。  
　　“这个关键点上，嫌疑人从警局失踪，然后作为代理组长的展博士又、又忽然消失，我觉得一定有关联。”白驰鼓起勇气，“但他毕竟是展博士，我不应该怀疑他的。”  
　　“当务之急是查清楚嫌疑人失踪的真相，以及展博士的情况。”马韩道，“现在SCI群龙无首，就算包局也无法立刻解决这个问题。我们需要一个统筹者。”  
　　“是啊，马韩姐说得对。”已经坐回去的蒋翎抬头，“否则什么事都办不了。”  
　　视线再次集中到白驰身上。白驰连连摆手：“不行不行！我、我不可能的！”  
　　“白驰，他俩不在，这组里就属你智商高。”王韶说，“你就勉为其难，受累一下吧。”  
　　“对对对，你可以的！”久未发言的赵富也这么说，“我们都会帮你的，这会不是特殊时期嘛！”  
　　在一旁没说话的洛天也点头表示了赞同。  
　　白驰想了想，决定暂时担下这个重任：“那、那我们开始行动吧，查明白这事情到底怎么回事。”

　　比一般楼层略高些的天花板，草草涂抹的灰色墙壁，未经任何修饰的毛坯地面。这是一个常人难以寻找到的地方，更何况这里目前的使用者不想被人找到。  
　　“羽瞳一定很痛吧。”仍然身着深蓝色西服的展耀在三个人的面前踱步，“那我用几倍还给你们？”  
　　明明没有绳索，没有锁链，没有任何束缚他们的东西，可那三人就像被钉在椅子上一般，眼神随着展耀移动，身体却动弹不得。  
　　“尤其是你。”展耀走到坐在中间那人面前停下来。他的身躯正好挡住从东边的窗口透过简陋窗帘洒进的阳光，在那人的面上投下一片阴影：“是你对羽瞳开的致命一枪吧。”  
　　“是、是又怎么样！”那人好在还能说话，“不就死了个警察吗！”  
　　“是啊，死了个警察……”展耀转身，背对着那人走了两步，“可他是谁，你们真的知道吗？”  
　　他说完这句话，回过来两步就跨到那人面前，弯下腰，靠近耳畔，把声音压到最低：“他是我心爱的人，而你们都要为此付出代价。”说着，他在人的面前打了个响指。那人的瞳孔骤然收缩，瞪着眼睛像是看到什么无比恐怖而不可名状的景象，张大了嘴却发不出声音来。他想挣脱这个无形的樊笼，却只是被越捆越紧，连从那把靠背椅上离开都做不到。展耀似笑非笑，又走到旁边一人面前：“你看到了吗？如果我愿意，我可以不碰你，就让你生不如死。”  
　　“什么生不如死？”旁边的嫌疑人看了看中间那人，“你想做什么？”  
　　“我现在呢，给他看了点有趣的场景，让他好好享受一下，就当是请他看电影了。”展耀的笑容更明显了些，“你喜欢什么呢？”  
　　那人不说话。展耀没有理会已经面如土色的嫌疑人，而是跨过他的位置走到另一边，把相同的问题又问了一遍。看二人都没回答，展耀背着手又走回中间：“都不说话，那我可不知道怎么招待客人。倒不如就拿他先试试吧？”  
　　他朝着三人做了一个噤声的手势。瞬间中间的人安静了下来，虽然满脸的惊魂未定，却至少有了点人形。而下一刻，展耀的手举到半空，画了一个奇怪的弧线，在线条的终点处，又落下一个响指。这个响指和之前的有所不同，前面那一次很轻，而这一次的响了许多。刹那间，那人的手脚能动了，他捂住心口，颤颤巍巍地想要起身，却在下一秒就跪倒在地，整个人颤抖着蜷缩成一团。紧接着，边上还不能动弹的两个人脸色变了。他们看到蜷在地上的人痛苦地向一旁倒去，从能看到的一侧耳朵里渗出真实的血液来。  
　　“如果我愿意，我甚至可以暂时完全欺骗你的大脑，让你的大脑以为你已经濒死。”展耀用鞋尖把那人扒拉着翻过身，“你们看，不仅是耳朵，眼睛和鼻子里也会渗血。只可惜这个反应是暂时的，大脑还没有那么傻。但是他得到的痛苦是真实的，至于比起当胸挨了一枪来说哪个更疼，我可就不得而知了。”  
　　他给地上的人暂时削弱了控制。疼痛还在持续，那人还在抽搐着，但至少不会再流血了。展耀面对着另外二人，问道：“现在，打算说说你们人体实验的大本营在哪了吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

　　展耀和三名嫌疑人同时失踪的事情查了两天，毫无头绪。虽然以SCI众人对展耀的了解来说，残躯杀人案嫌疑人的失踪绝对和他脱不了干系。然而现在摆在他们眼前的状况，就是找不到直接证据去证明此事是展耀所为。  
　　所有能够指向展耀本人的线索，都会在某个地方断掉。而偏偏事关他们最好的心理学家，这不得不让人心生寒意。包局命令此事先不要声张，失踪和杀人案本身一并处理。之前本来已经摸到了有关犯罪组织基地的消息，正准备利用三名嫌疑人，顺藤摸瓜一路排查，却在这个紧要关头被展耀把人带走了。杀人案还要查，失踪事件又成为了SCI众人心中的一个结。要是说单纯的失踪或者被人在路中劫走倒还好说了，可是事涉他们并不想牵扯到的人，每个人心里都百味杂陈。  
　　这天到了午饭时间，没什么紧急情况，众人稍微能放松个一小会。吃着零食的赵富问道：“你们说，展博士为什么要这么做啊？想给白Sir复仇，那等SCI结了案不就好了吗？怎么做出这种事来？”  
　　其他人都没有立刻回答。其实也就赵富这个直线思维的脑壳能问出这种问题，虽然他也知道和白羽瞳脱不了干系，但总归还是缺了那么一根筋，就算是在恋爱中也没法立刻想到这一层。  
　　“赵富，展博士和白Sir的关系你也是知道的。”蒋翎叼着她的棒棒糖，“而展博士那种性格，一旦白Sir出事，还是被我们正在追查的凶手杀死，他绝对无法像平时那么冷静。”  
　　“可他也不至于这么做啊！”赵富好像懂了什么又没懂什么。  
　　正当大家不知道该怎么解释的时候，白驰的手机响了。他一看上面是一个陌生号码，愣了一下但还是接了起来。四周都或多或少吃着东西的SCI成员们都在等这是个什么电话，然后他们就看白驰的眼睛越瞪越大，嘴巴也张得合不拢。  
　　“白……白白白Sir？！”  
　　“什么？！白Sir？”所有人都不敢相信。马韩率先问道：“你确认那是白Sir？？”  
　　“不会错，他的声音我绝对不会认错。”白驰的表情还没有完全恢复正常。他回答完马韩的话，又跟电话那头说：“好的白Sir，SCI全体成员随时待命！”  
　　挂断电话，白驰愣愣地坐在那里，仿佛刚才接的电话催眠了他一般。而其他人也怔在原地，王韶手上的薯片袋子“啪”一声掉在地上，撒了一地的薯片，都没想起来去捡。  
　　“真的是他？！”蒋翎刚才“嘎嘣”一下咬碎了半块棒棒糖。  
　　“白Sir说，他一小时之内到达局里，让我们把案件的资料准备好，他要看。”白驰已经回到了工作状态，连他面前的那份盒饭都不吃了。  
　　“那……我们是不是也要把展博士的事……”马韩迟疑。  
　　办公室陷入了诡异的寂静。所有人同时归位，空气中只剩下了敲打键盘和翻动资料的声音。  
　　五十分钟之后，玻璃门外传来了他们许久没有听见的脚步声。  
　　“白Sir！”众人惊呼，“你……你回来了！”  
　　“先别问我这么多天到底是怎么过的。”白羽瞳还是如往常那样穿着一身白色的便装，看不出来胸口的伤是否还被纱布覆盖着，“残躯杀人案的资料，都交给我。还有，展耀呢？”  
　　几个人互相使了个眼色。白驰战战兢兢地站起来，说：“白Sir，展博士他……不见了。”  
　　“不见了？！”白羽瞳的眼神里瞬间充满了惊愕，下一瞬间就转成了一副了然的神情，“快，告诉我你们知道的情况！”  
　　“展博士是和我们抓到的残躯杀人案三名嫌疑人在同一个晚上失踪的。”蒋翎敲了几下键盘，调出了一份资料，“但现在我们没有任何直接证据证明，这三个人的失踪和展博士有关。”  
　　“那三个人里面，是不是有当时开枪击中我的那个人？”白羽瞳问。  
　　“是的。”蒋翎回答，“的确有。不过白Sir，看当时警局收到的视频，你中枪的位置应该非常危险才对，而且那边是个海港，你……”  
　　“差点就死了。”白羽瞳言简意赅，“命大，没死透，硬撑着潜进了那个窝点埋伏了几天，给你们带来了重要线索。”  
　　众人向他投来一片崇敬的眼光，就连身体异于常人的洛天都极为敬佩，毕竟他有过特殊经历，不能算是普通人，而他们的组长就算再强壮，也还是肉体凡胎。白羽瞳把白色T恤扯到胸口，果然在心脏体表投影区还覆着几层纱布，绷带还绕着肩缠着。只是那件T恤厚了一些，他外面又套了一件外套，众人都震惊于他还活着，这才没有注意到伤势。  
　　“看到了吧。”白羽瞳放下衣服，“这事情，不出意外是展耀做的。”  
　　“白Sir，你就那么确定？”马韩说出了SCI众人这两天来的疑问，“现今我们没有证据，怎么一定就是展博士做的呢？”  
　　白羽瞳深吸了一口气：“他曾经对我说过，如果有一天我没有了，他也许会走上和赵爵一样的道路。”  
　　“为什么？”所有人同时问道。  
　　“那时我也问了他一样的问题。”白羽瞳长长地叹气，似乎将肺里全部的气体呼尽了之后才说出话来，“他说，没有我，生活和时间对他就不再有意义。这种事，认为我已经死了的他，做得出来。”  
　　办公室再次归于沉默，最后还是白驰打破了寂静：“白Sir，你刚才说……有线索？”

　　当SCI众人赶到白羽瞳秘密潜入窝点查出的犯罪基地时，简直不敢相信眼前所见的景象：所有的人都一副疯疯癫癫的模样，有些人满脸呆滞，对外界一切刺激都没有反应；有些人像是看到了什么恐怖的东西那样，陷入了极端的恐惧与惊吓之中；另外一些仿佛是在被极度的疼痛折磨着一样，在不断惨叫、翻滚着；还有些人……  
　　在用和杀人案中切割受害者躯体几乎相同的手法，切割着他们同伴的尸体。之所以说是同伴，是因为那些人都穿着类似于实验服的套装，非常显眼。赵富冲上前去抓住一个：“喂！停下来！”  
　　那人就跟没听见赵富的声音一样，被他抓住了还尝试着去切割那块没有完全割断的同伴残骸。狭窄的基地走廊里充满了血腥味，饶是他们已经闻惯了这种味道，不免还是觉得有些不自在。尤其是配上眼前这副古怪的景象，更是令人浑身上下好似被开到16℃的空调冷风包围。  
　　“这个程度……”白羽瞳立即意识到了问题所在，“是小耀做的！”说着他拿着枪拔腿就往里面跑，身后出外勤的人赶紧跟上他。  
　　越顺着走廊往里，血腥味就越浓，四周这样被催眠的人也越多。这里面通风不好，味道还散不出去。地上流淌着未凝固的鲜血，白羽瞳也顾不得自己的鞋子了，他确信展耀就在深处，绝无可能错判！  
　　果然，他在走廊深处连着的一个实验大厅里发现了展耀。那大厅里已经没有了之前所见的前几种人，只剩下来最后一种。  
　　“展耀！！”白羽瞳飞奔过去。展耀本来坐在一把椅子上，见到白羽瞳过来，他也站了起来。白羽瞳在展耀面前两三米的地方停了下来，不动声色地用目光从头到脚扫描了一遍这个人：身上的衣服和手上没有一点血迹，只有鞋子上沾了一点点；发型没有变化，但面容比他执行任务之前变得更苍白消瘦；最诡异的是，那双清澈琥珀色眼睛变成了似乎深不见底的黑色，仿佛对视一眼就能抽离人的灵魂。他深吸一口气，问道：“是你做的？”  
　　展耀的唇角勾了勾，没有直接回答：“他们怎么残害那些无辜的人，就应该怎么死。”  
　　“他们想杀死你。”


	4. Chapter 4

　　“跟我回去。”白羽瞳上前想抓住展耀的手。  
　　“为什么？”展耀向后退了一步，甩开白羽瞳的手，反问道，“走到这一步，我已经没有回头路了。这一点，羽瞳你不可能看不出来。”  
　　“现在还没有别人知道。”白羽瞳仍然想挽回展耀，“跟我回警局，一切问题我们还能够解决。”  
　　“能够解决？”展耀挑眉，“白羽瞳，你说你是研究我的专家，竟然连这都没有懂吗？”  
　　白羽瞳没有接话。他看懂了，此刻的展耀已不再是曾经的展耀了。纵然他没有死，重新出现在了展耀眼前，但仅仅是中间这几天的时间，就足以改变这个人。若是一般人，得知自己的爱人死去，就算看到了那样的视频，也不会变成这种状态。然而展耀不一样，白羽瞳太了解他了，这是一个稍有不慎便会落入万丈深渊的人，若不是当警察，而是去做什么也许会让人万劫不复的事，那展耀的成就，可能要比赵爵还要高出许多。  
　　然而他还想再尝试一次。现在的展耀很明显已经难以从这种状态下解脱了，但只要带回警局，他就能找到机会。别人也许做不到，但至少有一个人可以。  
　　“小耀，回警局吧。”白羽瞳的枪口垂下，指着地面，“这次行动来的都是自己人，没有SCI成员以外的警察。他们肯定会保守秘密，我们回去，你会好起来的！”  
　　听着白羽瞳近乎于央求的话语，展耀的眼神一瞬间显现出了一丝悲哀，但随即又变回了刚才深不见底的模样。他不置可否地笑了一声，目光扫到白羽瞳的枪，又回到人的眼睛上：“我回不去的。”  
　　“展耀！”白羽瞳吼道，“今天你必须跟我回去！”他说着猛地一步上前，一个手刀就打晕了展耀，随即赶紧拦腰将人抱住，背在背上。跟着闯进来却在远处不敢靠近的几人都愣住了，只见白羽瞳背着这么一个大男人就往外走，并对他们说道：“你们把现场处理取证，然后该带回去给公孙的就带，该清理的就清理。我把他送到车上，等下回来。”  
　　众人立刻忙碌起来。白羽瞳顺着连接外界的狭小通道走出去，把人放到他们开来的那辆警用越野车的后座上。他想了想刚才自己那一下的力量，展耀应该不会很快就醒来。但为了以防万一，还是掏出了手铐把人铐了起来。确认展耀无法离开这辆车之后，他才返回现场指挥行动。  
　　回程中，白羽瞳一言不发，而其余的人也不知道说什么。有想说案情的，可也说不出口。从这里开回警局并不近，开到半路，白羽瞳还是把一会回到局里要做的事情给安排了下去。几人之间的对话如同程式一样，再没了往日的气氛。而展耀还在刚才的位置昏睡着，直到了警局都没有醒过来。  
　　“你们都上去，我背他。”白羽瞳对其他人说。他解下展耀的手铐，刚背着人走到电梯里，就听到耳边一个迷迷糊糊的声音：“羽瞳？”  
　　看着电梯的数字，白羽瞳期望他能在展耀完全醒来之前到达SCI的办公室。如今没有其他人知道展耀已经陷入了不可控的状态，所以只能将他限制在SCI的区域，暂时不能让别人看见。白羽瞳把展耀放到他的办公室里，正想自己去找包局，可又怕展耀在他不在SCI办公室的时候做出什么具有危险性的事来。虽然说武力值上他不如大办公室里的绝大多数人，但在精神层面却拥有压倒性的威胁。于是他拨了个电话给包局，而且还拨的是私人电话。电话接通的那一刻，他开门见山地说道：“包局，展耀找回来了。”  
　　“找回来了？”电话那头传来一个有些惊喜的声音，“白羽瞳，你怎么不来我这里跟我汇报？”  
　　“是这样包Sir，我这边有些情况实在是不能离开，而且还要请包Sir过来看看。”白羽瞳这么说道。  
　　包局那边听到了这样的说辞，知道白羽瞳不是遇到了非要他亲自出面不能解决的情况是不会这么说的。他应道：“好，那我一会就来。”  
　　果不其然，包局几分钟就到了SCI的办公室。在外面大办公室正忙着刚才犯罪基地情况的人看到他都有点惊讶，包局对他们说道：“残躯杀人案的事情一会说，你们白Sir找我。”  
　　这一下大家都知道是因为展耀的事了。而且要请包局来，或多或少也能猜到点皮毛。包局穿过大办公室，绕过玻璃墙，白羽瞳正在自己的小办公室门口等着。  
　　“有话说，什么情况？”包局也不磨蹭，直接就问白羽瞳。  
　　“包Sir，能请赵爵来警局吗？”  
　　“他？”包局皱起了眉头，“什么事要用到他？”  
　　“展耀的情况并不好。”白羽瞳看了看刚被他喂了一片公孙哲那里讨到的强效安眠药而又睡过去的展耀，“可能需要赵爵帮我们一个忙。”  
　　“他出什么事了？”包局知道展耀失踪，也明白前后的来龙去脉。他对这两个孩子是有数的，但还是想听白羽瞳说说具体情况。  
　　“我们是在那个基地里发现他的。”白羽瞳说明了一下他们找到展耀时的情况。包局越听眉头锁得越紧，到最后白羽瞳说完他怎么把展耀带回来的时候，他点点头，说：“我知道了，这情况确实你们SCI里面没人能解决，我来联系赵爵。不过……”  
　　“不过？”白羽瞳怕包局又给他出什么难题。  
　　“不过他不好光明正大的进来，你有什么想法？”包局问。  
　　“赵爵他的想法可比我多得多，不用我们安排，他自己就能神不知鬼不觉地进来。”白羽瞳瞥了瞥嘴。  
　　“也是。”包局认为白羽瞳说得有理，“不过我认为还是让他晚点过来，下班之后吧，人少，方便说话。”  
　　“也行。”  
　　包局去联系赵爵了，白羽瞳又回到办公室里守着展耀。他看着入睡的展耀，心中无比焦躁。以往遇到出现心理问题的嫌疑人，都是展耀负责解决。无论是他还是SCI的其他人，最相信的就是展耀的能力。可如今，是这人自己出了问题，却无法自医。在基地里的时候他就想到赵爵了，虽然赵爵此人是个处在黑白之间的存在，请他来也是冒险，但他觉得，在展耀的事情上，赵爵是信得过的。毕竟，他们所知道的人中，与展耀能力对等的，也只有赵爵了。  
　　其实白羽瞳已经有些无心残躯杀人案了，但他必须得管，而且展耀这一次出事与这个案子也有千丝万缕的关系，他纵然是想一心照顾恋人，他的职业素养和对展耀的感情都让他时时刻刻想着案件相关的问题。趁着展耀还在睡，他走到外面大办公室，问道：“需要验尸的那些都送到公孙那了？”  
　　“送过去了。”赵富答道，“公孙刚才还说哪来的这么多，够他忙活一阵的。”  
　　白羽瞳想他一会可能还要给白磬堂说一声，免得公孙哲忙起来又忘了跟人说。他又问道：“我在车上布置的那些，怎样了？”  
　　“正在做！”率先说话的是蒋翎，“数据库太大了，比对起来需要时间。正好今晚我值班，干脆就通宵做了吧。”  
　　“好。别人呢？”白羽瞳又将目光转向其他人。而另外几人也都给了类似的回答，白羽瞳看了一圈确实暂时没有问题，一边脑子里整理着目前得到的线索，一边往小办公室走。  
　　刚走到办公室门口，他收到了包局私人手机传来的信息：  
　　今晚七点。


	5. Chapter 5

　　已经到下班时间了，除了值班的蒋翎之外，白羽瞳和展耀也没有走。同样，等着赵爵的包局也没有离开警局。  
　　坐在电脑前面趁着值班加紧分析相关数据的蒋翎知道了白羽瞳的计划，但她也帮不上什么忙，倒是看着在大办公室里坐着的包局，心有戚戚焉。包局仿佛也意识到了这个黑客小姑娘看他在这里有点不自在，可是看白羽瞳又在办公室里陪着展耀，倒不知道自己去哪好了。回自己办公室吧，一会还要想办法把赵爵给弄过来，也不方便。包局正左右为难的时候，白羽瞳从里面走了出来。  
　　“包Sir，要在我们这吃点晚饭吗？”  
　　“展耀呢？”包局看到白羽瞳走出来倒是有点奇怪，“你不陪着他？”  
　　“下午回来之后先吃了药，现在倒是醒了，但状态并不好。他刚才说要休息两分钟，让我先出来。”白羽瞳回头看了看小办公室，“不会有问题的。”  
　　“你做了什么？”包局问道。  
　　“没做什么，用手铐暂时给铐在椅子上了。他要想出来，除非拖着我那把椅子。”白羽瞳回答。  
　　“能行？”包局微微皱眉。  
　　“说他战五渣都是高估他了。”白羽瞳摇摇头，“他就算给自己下身体强化的暗示，他的体质也做不到。”  
　　包局想了想也是，这两个孩子都是他看着长大的，展耀的身体素质他有数，从物理条件下制服他很简单。他默许了白羽瞳的行为，就听面前人继续说道：“包Sir别这么坐立不安的，在我们这吃个值班的饭，差不多就到时间了。”  
　　“他不吃吗？”包局用眼神示意里面。  
　　“他刚才说不想吃。我给他留了点，抽屉里也有吃的。万一他今晚饿了，随时能吃上。大不了再叫夜宵。”白羽瞳指了指蒋翎那个方向，“她的零食也不少，实在不行还能拿点。”  
　　蒋翎从电脑显示器后面探出头来：“白Sir，给展博士吃可以，你可不能偷吃啊！”  
　　“他啊，最喜欢到处吃吃吃了。”说这话的时候，白羽瞳的眼神中如同漾着一汪春风荡起的湖水，满是温柔的神色，“我就怕他夜里饿，要真不行，你可得贡献一点。”  
　　“没问题！”蒋翎举起手头的太妃糖袋子，“这袋吃完了还有别的，管够！”  
　　白羽瞳这几句话让包局稍微轻松了些，也感觉没有那么不自在了。这会离和赵爵约好的时间还有大半个小时，他就索性在大办公室里吃了几口值班饭。白羽瞳这会食不知味，匆匆吃了两口就跑回小办公室去看展耀了。  
　　包局的手机忽然一响，他拿出手机，就看见一条短信，上面写着：看门外。他刚把头转向SCI那扇玻璃门，就看见门外站着一个人，正扒在玻璃上往里张望。包局一愣，朝外面招了招手，赵爵就走大门进来了。  
　　“走廊上都是监控！你怎么敢……”包局站起身，刚想吼又把声音压了下去。  
　　“你觉得……这监控能奈何得了我？”赵爵勾起唇角微笑道，“放心，没有留一点痕迹。”  
　　“你早就到了？”包局看时间还没到七点，有点奇怪。  
　　“我早就进来了，只是看你们还没吃完，就没好意思打扰。”赵爵说着往里走了两步，回过头，表情突然严肃起来，“人在哪里？”  
　　“在里面，我和你一起过去。”包局率先往里面走去。  
　　白羽瞳听到了外面的声音，走到掩着的办公室门口，把门打开了一半。看到赵爵，他说道：“你来了？”  
　　赵爵点点头：“那猫咪在里面？”  
　　“是的。”白羽瞳微微侧身，让赵爵能看到里面坐在椅子上的展耀。  
　　“包黑子跟我说了大概情况。”说这话的时候，赵爵丝毫没有在意包局瞪了他一眼，脸上又露出了那一丝熟悉的、有些玩味的微笑，“不过你再说说，当时见到他的时候，他是什么状态？”  
　　白羽瞳虽然没有展耀和白驰的超强记忆力，但是他不可能忘记有关于展耀的事情。在基地里重逢那一面，展耀的模样他记得清清楚楚，说了什么话他也绝不会遗忘。于是他将这些复述给了赵爵听，后者听着听着，面上那一丝笑容消失了。直到白羽瞳讲述完，赵爵沉默了几秒，才说：“我没有十足的把握，不过我会尽力。催眠的时候不能有别人在场，你们到外面等吧。”  
　　“不要伤害小耀！”白羽瞳一看赵爵要往里走，立刻把门拦住。  
　　“这世界上，我最不会伤害的人，就是你们两个。”赵爵的声音带着一种奇怪的魔力，仿佛能让人无条件地相信他，“让我试试。”  
　　白羽瞳盯着他看了两秒，轻轻点头，二人交换了位置。赵爵在走进去之前，又跟门口的白羽瞳和包局说道：“你们去大办公室等，别在这里偷听。”  
　　包局和白羽瞳对视一眼，转身往外面走去。在他们身后，传来了玻璃门关闭的声响。  
　　赵爵看到了展耀的眼眸。那双眸子已经失去了澄澈透明的光彩，代之以深不见底的黑暗。他一句话都没有说，就知道，此人恐怕已经万劫不复。  
　　可是他还想再试一次。这不是为了和展耀争高下，而是拯救这个人。  
　　正因为是他最珍惜的一个孩子，所以他想要尝试着去将展耀拉出深渊。纵然他知道自己的力量也许并不能对抗那般深沉的黑暗，那个深渊曾险些将他吞噬，然而他还是向展耀伸出了手。  
　　赵爵直视着展耀的瞳孔。  
　　“还记得我吗？”

　　白羽瞳、包局和蒋翎三人在大办公室里如坐针毡。蒋翎还稍好些，毕竟手头还有一堆没处理完的活儿，顾不得去想赵爵和展耀。白羽瞳好几次想冲过去看，都被包局拉了回来。  
　　“都这么久了，”白羽瞳看了一眼时间，小声说道，“赵爵不会做什么手脚吧！”  
　　“对于你和展耀，他不会的。”包局回答，“展耀在心理方面不是一般人，你再给赵爵一点时间。”  
　　又过了有半小时时间，外面的三人忽然听到门被撞开的声音。白羽瞳和包局赶紧往小办公室的方向走，就看赵爵从里面踉跄了一步走出来，但很快就恢复了往日的不疾不徐的步调。饶是刚才那一下的异常也躲不过他人的眼睛，白羽瞳上前问道：“小耀怎么样？”  
　　赵爵摇摇头，指着外面的大办公室，意思是去那边说。白羽瞳不无担心地看了一眼里面的展耀，就听赵爵说：“他没事，你先跟我过来。”  
　　到了大办公室，白羽瞳焦急地问道：“什么情况？”  
　　“他的状态，以我的能力，除非抹消掉他当前的人格，否则无法恢复。”赵爵的神色凝重，“他太可怕了。在受到了这样的刺激之后，他现在的能力已经高于我，并且完全不受控制。不是他自己不想控制，而是过于黑暗的动机与过于强大的能力已经吞噬了他的正常人格。也就是说，他已经失去了自控的能力。”  
　　“那还有什么办法吗？！”白羽瞳急切地望着赵爵。可后者只是轻轻地摇头，回答道：“我刚才已经说过了，抹消他当前的人格。”  
　　“不可能！”白羽瞳下意识地反驳，“你刚才说吞噬，那就意味着，他原本的人格还在，对不对？！”  
　　“看来你还真是急得连理解能力都下降了。”赵爵还是那种不温不火的语调，“没错，他原本的记忆还在，原本的思维也还在。只不过被那种可怕的能力吞噬后融为一体，他现在既是你认识的那个展耀，也不是你认识的那个展耀。我刚才都险些被他反催眠，不骗你们。”  
　　平日一贯从容不迫的赵爵刚才出门时的表现让白羽瞳一瞬间就选择了相信他。但到现在白羽瞳还有一个疑点，他发问道：“在这方面我远远不如你们两个，但我一直和他在一起，他为什么不催眠我？”  
　　“有两种可能。”赵爵道，“第一，是因为你的体质不容易被催眠，他对你下了暗示你也没有注意。换句话说，就是神经大条。”  
　　“第二，是因为他爱你。”


	6. Chapter 6

　　白羽瞳几步冲进办公室，展耀就坐在转椅上看着他。那笑容看似原来的笑，却深不可测。坐姿丝毫不因为手腕和椅子的扶手铐在一起而看起来有什么不自然，反倒像是手上戴着的银色手镯，没有任何违和感。  
　　“赵爵和你说什么了？”展耀笑着问他。  
　　“该说的都说了。”白羽瞳回手关上门，把久未使用过的门锁关闭，和外面的大办公室完全隔离开，“你既然连他的力量都能抵抗，那为什么不催眠我？”  
　　展耀斜靠在椅背上，那姿势有些慵懒，却又看不出丝毫的懈怠。他淡淡地回答道：“这问题你应该也问过赵爵了，我的回答和他的一样，不必再赘述一次。”  
　　“你怎么知道他的答案？”白羽瞳把转椅扯过来，让展耀直面着自己，“你就能保证你们的答案完全一致吗？”  
　　“他能窥测人心，我也能。这一点你最清楚。”展耀的面庞上一派云淡风轻，如一池湖水，泛不起一丝涟漪，“我说过，他会的那些，我也会。别让他白费功夫了，他做不到的。这么多年，我和他只正面对决过这一次。很可惜，我完胜了。”  
　　这和刚才赵爵的回答相互印证。白羽瞳虽然深知展耀和赵爵在某方面暗暗较劲，但赵爵不可能因为这点事就不帮助他们。展耀的说法令他不寒而栗，他强忍着爬上脊背的不适感问道：“小耀，你……难道不想被拯救？”  
　　“你听说过一句话，叫做‘医不自医’吗？”展耀的眉峰微微一挑，“我的能力，如今只会在他之上，你还想指望他？”  
　　“可我活下来了，我没有死！”白羽瞳压抑着自己的声音，不想让隔着两层玻璃的大办公室听到。他不在乎现在包局和赵爵在不在，也不在乎蒋翎有没有带着她的耳机。他只是想把这段谈话限制在这间办公室中，限制在他们二人之间。  
　　“在我以为你已经不在人世的时候，我做了不可挽回的事。”展耀没有因白羽瞳的话而显露出不安。他还是那么从容不迫，仿佛白羽瞳说出的每一个词、每一句话，都在他的预料之中。  
　　白羽瞳没有展耀那么强悍的分析人行为的能力，他猜不出当前面前的展耀是装出来的平静还是无动于衷。但他相信，就算如同赵爵所说，展耀的正常人格已经在被吞噬后与黑暗融合，也依旧爱着他。他抓住展耀的手臂，倾着身体，拉近他与展耀的距离，带着些央求地说道：“现在除了我们自己人之外，还没有别人知道，你想回来还为时不晚！”  
　　“我已经是罪人了。”展耀仰起头望着天空的方向。城市已经入夜，他的目光仿佛能穿透重重的钢筋与混凝土，投向那片黑色的苍穹。说完这一句话，他轻轻地笑了一声，像是嗤笑那样的声音，又望着白羽瞳，继续说道：“在我眼中，这世上只有你是纯白的，没有被任何污秽沾染。在你以外，一切人都是罪人。有罪，就该受到惩罚，我也不例外。”  
　　“我还活着，SCI还在！”白羽瞳的声音中带着一丝哭泣的音调，“我求你再努力一下！”  
　　展耀在白羽瞳的双眸中看到了星点的泪光。可他仍然用刚才那样没有波澜的语调，说道：“我的手上已经染上了鲜血，洗不干净的。羽瞳，你知道复仇者活下去的唯一理由是什么吗？”  
　　“我不想听！”白羽瞳打断了展耀即将要报出的那个答案。他一手撑住展耀手臂旁露出来的一截扶手，一手扣住展耀的后脑，没有分毫停滞地、不容分说地吻上了那温润的唇。  
　　办公室的玻璃有一部分是磨砂的，从外面根本看不清里面发生了什么。实际上那三人也心知肚明，没有人过来打扰。白羽瞳疯狂地用吻堵住展耀的话语，用舌探进去尝每一处角落的滋味。他太熟悉这个人了，就算是人格变化，那唇齿间的触感却一如往常。展耀无法伸出手来阻止他，就任凭白羽瞳吻着，吻到他几乎要窒息才分离了几厘米的距离。  
　　白羽瞳的眼眸和展耀的眼眸相对。那双眼分明和他熟知的展耀不再一样，却能读出被悄然掩盖的深情。他的手解开了展耀的皮带扣，又将扣子和拉链扯开。展耀没有反抗，纵着他轻车熟路地把自己的长裤褪下放到旁边。皮鞋掉落在地面上，发出两声脆响。  
　　自从开始查这起案子以来，他就没有什么和展耀独处的时间了，更别提沉溺于情欲之中。甚至连白羽瞳自己都没有想到，在许久之后再度欣赏这具完美的躯体，竟是在这样的环境之下。他的衣物和展耀的叠在一起，肩上只留下一件白色的衬衫，扣子解到了胸口，半遮半掩其下的肌肉线条。他记得展耀在某次脱衣服时说过他这样很性感，暗暗记下来，却一直没有得到实践的机会。  
　　“你在办公室还藏了这个？”看着白羽瞳从办公桌最里面的抽屉里摸出来了一小瓶润滑液，展耀还不忘说一句。  
　　“我可是早就想在办公室里做了，奈何你不愿意，到了今天才能付诸实施。”白羽瞳想笑着回答，却笑不出来。他偏过头，避开展耀注视着他的视线，把那晶莹的啫喱状液体挤在指尖上。  
　　“这么久没做了，还习惯吗？”白羽瞳的指尖探入进去，而双唇靠在展耀的耳边，低声地问道。  
　　“是你，怎么可能不习惯，再久都无所谓。”展耀没有拒绝他，反而是在努力地放下戒备。有那么一瞬间白羽瞳以为展耀自己原初的人格回来了，甩掉了那一层漆黑的外壳。可他也明白，那不过是自己一厢情愿所希冀的结果。待白羽瞳起身，看见展耀的眼眸依旧是如墨染一般，眼底盘旋着黑色的湍流。那双眼和那个声音的主人如今正站在深渊的尽头，只要愿意，随时能将他的猎物抛入万劫不复之中。  
　　转椅的靠背抵在墙上，白羽瞳的的阳具抵在展耀的后穴之上。他征询着展耀的意见，却又像是宣告：“我进来了。”  
　　狭小的空间让他无法完全自由地控制身体，虽然比起家里的大床差多了，但白羽瞳并不在乎。他不知道下一次和展耀回到那个公寓里还需要多久，而需要珍惜的只是当下。  
　　但他还是克制的。他不忍心伤害这个人，正因为心底对他有无限的温柔，展耀的灵魂才会在露出破绽时被黑暗占据，无法脱身。他生怕弄痛了恋人，生怕让展耀有一丝一毫的不适，就只是轻柔地进出。倒是展耀，用带着些醉人气息的音调问着他，问他为什么不再快一些，为什么不再用力些。他的声音很弱，仅仅限于他们之间能听到的程度。磨砂的玻璃隔开人间与他们的距离，仿佛此刻全世界仅剩下这一方天地。  
　　“我不想让你难受。”白羽瞳吻在展耀的额头上。他听从了展耀的话，稍微用些力，却依旧比平日里的恣肆要收敛。  
　　白羽瞳不想失去展耀。那么多年风雨他们都一同走过来了，却在此刻面临着致命的选择。  
　　就算占有这具身躯又如何，那颗心本就是他的，却又为了他而沉沦，坠向地狱的深处，让他无处寻回。他回忆起与展耀在一起的点滴，走马灯一般在脑海中划过。就算是死在比他们还强大的罪犯手中也好，偏偏命运开了他们一个最大的玩笑。白羽瞳不解，不明白为什么上天会这样对待他们。世界都因此而颠倒了，他不敢想象没有展耀的生活，那将是多么的空洞乏味，他也会变成行尸走肉，仅此而已——  
　　展耀刻意压制着的呻吟声将白羽瞳拉回现实。那双眼渐渐染上几分迷离，视线却未从他身上离开。  
　　“小耀，你哭了？”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“疼吗？”  
　　“不疼，我没事。”  
　　于是白羽瞳继续下去，直到情潮涌上，席卷四肢百骸。他也再不管其他了，直接就在展耀的体内射出来，随后拥着那具微微颤抖的身躯，听着耳边的喘息声，陪伴着恋人等待，不发一言。  
　　展耀对白羽瞳说他有些累了，想要人陪着休息。  
　　“我就在这里陪着你，不会离开。”白羽瞳吻上展耀睫毛上颤动的泪珠，舌尖尝到了苦涩的滋味。


	7. Chapter 7

　　残躯杀人案很快就告破了，但这次案件，不仅要对外界隐瞒骇人听闻的人体实验部分，还要对警局内的其他人隐瞒有关于展耀的部分。前者还好说，毕竟他们办过的案子里这类能拍个恐怖片的并不少；但后者就要麻烦许多，那三个被展耀带走的人还是小事，实验基地内的可怖伤亡才是他们最头痛的地方。还好这事有包局帮忙，总算没费太大的工夫就压了下去。  
　　没有反常案件的时候，SCI内部的气氛本该是轻松的。包局本来说给他们放几天假，却没有人愿意走。后来包局和白羽瞳实在没办法，就允许众人最近一段时间可以不用非要踩着点来上班。尤其是没人可以帮忙又任务繁重的公孙哲那边，破案前最后几天几乎二十四小时泡在法医室里对付那堆残缺的躯体，除了白羽瞳这种心理承受能力强的，还有白磬堂这种什么都不怕的之外，没人敢踏进法医室一步。这巨大的工作量让他的确是过于疲倦，说是不要放假，也总能在家里多睡上一会。这次就连破案后的庆功宴都是在大办公室里草草了事，所有人都挂念着展耀的情况。白羽瞳深知展耀此时的危险性，连去卫生间都陪着。办公室里睡觉不舒服，他就搬了个折叠床来。折叠床很窄，绝对容不下两个人一起入睡，到了晚上他就让展耀躺下来，反锁着门。甚至有时他都不忍心用手铐去限制展耀的行动，但以防万一，他还是作出了必要的安全防范。  
　　展耀倒是对此无所谓。有时候白羽瞳觉得他顺从得都不像猫了，他要做什么就做什么，无论是限制人身自由也好，还是让他去折叠床上睡觉也好，他都一一照做。他觉着不对劲，也会去问展耀，却问不出什么结果。  
　　在白羽瞳靠在转椅上歪着头睡觉的夜晚，展耀却被噩梦惊醒。这噩梦已经盘旋很久了，只是他一直没有对白羽瞳说。监控探头录下的视频一次又一次地在他的脑内重放，到最后只剩下白羽瞳中枪那几帧在反复地循环。在梦中他一次次地看着白羽瞳中弹落入冰冷的海水，留下他一个人活在这世上。  
　　他已经变了，变成了可以利用能力亲手杀人的恶魔。这是他最不愿意看到的自己，也是最不愿意让白羽瞳看到的自己。如今他已是罪人，法外制裁本就是不被允许的，更何况他还是警局的一员。  
　　就算现在这些事情不为世人所知，可这样的自己，还能活在世上吗？  
　　赵爵给了白羽瞳答案，和他的定然完全一致。展耀爱着白羽瞳，不敢伤害白羽瞳，生怕自己成为划伤恋人的那把利刃。从他展开白羽瞳留下的那一封信起，他就成为了一名复仇者。当凶手在逃时，复仇者会用尽一切心思追赶；当手刃仇人后，复仇者就可以了无遗憾地死去，或是为复仇造成的附加伤害赎罪。  
　　展耀躺在折叠床上，试图把一切不必要的情感从脑海里面摒弃。首先剩下的是自己的父母、SCI的众人和包局，以及白磬堂和赵祯这些好友。  
　　再进一步，剩下的只有父母和白羽瞳。  
　　他谁都不想失去。然而说到底，父母总会先去一步，能陪伴自己一生的只有爱人。展耀咬咬牙，把展启天夫妻二人的影像删除。到最后，只留下白羽瞳一人。  
　　他在深夜流泪了。可是折叠床的位置让他无法够到桌上的抽纸，他就任凭着泪水顺着眼角流下，被床上铺着的褥子和床单吞噬。从小到大他很少流泪，就算是受伤了、痛了，也见不到泪光。可这几天他的泪腺像是出现了控制错误一般，会因为想起白羽瞳就漾出泪水来。  
　　这算是人格被同化的副作用吗？展耀自嘲地想着。  
　　他就这样失眠了，直到窗口亮起一缕曙光，才像是逃避一般地入睡。他开始害怕白昼，害怕会照亮人间让罪恶无处遁形的太阳。于是他闭上双眼，选择入睡，去躲开阳光洒满城市的那一刹那。  
　　白羽瞳醒来时看展耀还在睡，没忍心打扰。他弯下腰，在展耀的面颊上印下一个极为轻柔的早安吻，而就在那一刻，他看到枕边有一块小小的、已经半干的泪痕。白羽瞳叹了口气，拿出两块单包装的湿巾放在展耀的枕边，自己去外面稍作洗漱，等着众人来上班。  
　　现在SCI每晚有两个人值班，不是白羽瞳硬性要求的，而是成员们自发的行为。昨夜值班的是白驰和赵富，二人见白羽瞳出来了都打了个招呼。  
　　“白Sir，昨晚睡得好么？”赵富在座位上伸了个懒腰。  
　　“还成。今天要没什么事你俩就早点回去休息吧。”白羽瞳微微地笑了一下，“齐乐应该还在等你陪她出去逛吧？还有白驰，你不在家，赶紧担心一下赵祯是不是又饿了一夜。”  
　　“我估计是。”白驰拿出手机发了个信息。不用问，肯定是给赵祯的。  
　　赵富一直就是个没心没肺的，听白羽瞳这么问，他摆摆手道：“哎，齐乐可关心我呢，下夜班从来不会硬性拖着我出去逛，最多也是等我睡醒了再出去。”  
　　“过一会他们就该来上班了，最近没事，好好补补前段时间的睡眠。”  
　　“可是白Sir……”白驰的眼神投向办公室里面，“你这样能睡得好吗？”  
　　“别担心我了。”白羽瞳努力让自己的神色显得不那么疲惫，“你们好好照顾自己的家人，别让他们失望。”  
　　到了上班时间，成员们陆陆续续地坐到了自己的位置上。看着下夜班的人离去，白羽瞳悲从中来。他怕自己一辈子都再也无法接触到这种简单的幸福，虽然选择了警察这条路就意味着普通人的幸福与他无缘，可只要有展耀在身边，他就还能接触到那种名为幸福的蜜糖。如今蜜糖已化作毒药，曾经的一切对于他来说已然遥不可及。他祈愿他的组员们还能够平安地度过此生，能去追寻他也许永远已追寻不到的奢求。有那么一刹那他又开始憎恨，憎恨为什么只有他和展耀落到了这种地步。为什么上天会把惩罚降临在他们的头上，而不是别人？或许他们太过完美，完美得让上天都嫉妒，因此才会以这永无可能洗脱的罪孽去染黑展耀，再割裂他的灵魂。  
　　这晚值班的是蒋翎和马韩。两个人在大办公室没事就交流起了最近的新款化妆品，这素来是那些男性警员听起来就像听天书的话题，难度仅次于听展耀的心理分析。  
　　小办公室里，展耀坐在折叠床上，问白羽瞳：“睡吗？”  
　　“不太困。”白羽瞳摇摇头。他睡眠时间短，不像展耀有时候会早早睡觉。  
　　“那陪我随便说说话吧。”  
　　“好啊。”  
　　“从哪里说起呢？”展耀自问自答，“就从SCI的建立说起吧。”  
　　“不从我们出生时说起？”白羽瞳强行挤出一个笑容。  
　　“太远了，我怕从那时说起，说不到进警局我就睡着了。”展耀笑着回答他。白羽瞳看展耀笑容的时候总有一种错觉，在他眼里展耀的笑永远是无害的，就算已经能够清楚地读出内中隐含着的黑暗，他也会刻意地过滤掉。那猫儿一直都是阳光的，一辈子都是这样。  
　　当白羽瞳回过神来的时候，展耀已经不见了。他冲出小办公室的门，看到马韩和蒋翎也是一脸大梦初醒的模样。  
　　“不好！”白羽瞳如同心电感应一般立刻意识到了发生了什么事，“你们赶紧联系其他人，然后封锁楼梯间和电梯间的底部！” 　　他拔腿冲出SCI的大门，看到电梯的数字没有动。于是他跑向最近的楼梯间，听到了寥寥几声脚步声，随后就消失了。那脚步声是向着上方去的，向着公安局的顶楼而去。 　　十八层。


	8. Chapter 8

　　白羽瞳跑到天台门前的时候，看到门是大开着的。他心里“咯噔”一下，祈祷自己没有来晚。原本展耀对他说过，他是催眠不了的，因为他不是普通的人，而是野兽一般的存在。可如今他还是中招了，从天使堕落成恶魔的展耀终于还是向他下手了。  
　　迈过门槛的时候，他想起来，曾经看到过一个说法，猫知道自己将死的时候会离开人的身边，因为不想被看到死去时的模样。走上去，以光影重重的城市为背景，他看到在天台的一端站着一个人。  
　　“小耀！”白羽瞳向那个他一辈子都不可能认错的人跑去，却在展耀面前两米远处停下了，“你是故意给我留下时间的？”  
　　“说是故意，也可以说不是。”原本背对着他的展耀缓缓转过身来，“你本来就是难以被催眠的体质，能够自己醒过来也正常。”  
　　“胡说！”白羽瞳甚至在考虑，自己是否需要用枪让展耀暂时失去行动力。这危险的想法在他的脑海里徘徊，却始终狠不下心来拔出枪：“就是你不忍心而已！”  
　　“你要这么认为，我也没有意见。”警局顶楼天台上，月光已被城市的辉光掩盖。展耀的笑容在一片斑斓的光之中显得无比美好，可那美好转瞬间又失去了饱和度，被无感情的灰色所掩埋。白羽瞳不敢再往前一步，怕展耀就此落入十八层地狱的最深处。他向着恋人伸出手，试图将那人从地狱的边缘拉回人间：“走吧，我们回家。”  
　　“家？”展耀嘲笑似的反问，“我还有资格拥有家吗？罪人的归宿终将是地狱，只有在地狱中才能救赎恶行。你是无罪的，不要站在这里。”  
　　白羽瞳开始认真考虑，是不是真的要下决心用子弹来让展耀暂时地停滞下来，可就在他手摸到枪的一刹那，面前的人又发话了：“既然你来了，那就用你的子弹击穿我的心脏如何？”  
　　“不可能！”白羽瞳第一时间作出回答，“别痴心妄想了！”  
　　从楼梯间的门口又传来了一个人的脚步声。那一身白衣在被光束肆意涂画的黑色天幕下无比显眼，而一袭墨蓝色的展耀又成为了一个剪影，一明一暗的二人在天台上对峙着。看到这一幕的马韩在内部通讯频道给出了顶楼的坐标，从城市的各处，SCI的众人，还有白磬堂和赵祯，都在朝这里赶来。与此同时白羽瞳和展耀也觉察到了另一人的前来，展耀猛然朝着白羽瞳跃出一步，伸手就要去拔腰间的手枪。可他终究比不过白羽瞳的灵敏，那人只是稍稍一个侧身，他就扑了个空，踉跄了两步才站定。  
　　“你这个打了六发子弹三发脱靶三发打不到三环以内的，还想用我的枪自杀？”白羽瞳不可思议地看着展耀，“我不会对你开枪，你自己就做梦去吧！”  
　　他好不容易把这句话说完，不想让展耀看到他的眼神。可他的视线不能离开，只能逼迫着自己，注视着恋人的面容。蓦地，他问马韩：“你是不是联系了消防队让他们铺气垫了？”  
　　“是。”正在给消防队指示讯息的马韩回答。  
　　“让他们都收起来吧，用不着。”  
　　“可……”  
　　“听我的！让他们收！”  
　　马韩点点头。白羽瞳的目光没有离开过展耀，此刻，他看到那张线条柔和的英俊面庞上，笑容之中浮现出了一丝极其微弱的异样。  
　　时间一分一秒地流逝。展耀向后退了两步，轻声道：“羽瞳，你走吧，我不能跟你回去。”  
　　“不，你给我一个回去的理由。”  
　　“我早就给过你了。”  
　　“那不算。”白羽瞳摇头，“我那天问了赵爵，你为什么不催眠我。你曾经对我做过实验，把我关在小黑屋里，却无论如何也奈何不了我。然而今天你做到了，我想，赵爵的第二个答案是正确的。”他没有管展耀，自顾自地说下去，“他给我的答案是因为你爱我。告诉我，是这样吗？”  
　　展耀听到“爱”的字眼，面部神情有一刹那的变化。放在别人身上，也许只有展耀或是白驰这样的肉眼摄像机能够清晰地捕捉。然而现在白羽瞳做到了，他可以分辨出展耀每一个细微的神情，正如从前所说的那样，展耀是研究人的专家，而白羽瞳，则是研究展耀的专家。  
　　“你的表情告诉我，你承认了这个答案。”白羽瞳继续说道，“那现在呢？你能够催眠我，是不是就等于说明，你不再爱我了？”  
　　展耀没有回答。在他面上的笑容归于沉寂时，白羽瞳反倒笑了：“我想，你一辈子都没有办法给出这个问题的答案。”  
　　他似乎也不急于带展耀走了，只是和展耀说着话，余光却瞥见在远处的马韩准备好了麻醉枪。  
　　那似乎是比荷枪实弹更文明些的方法，至少不会造成流血的伤害。白羽瞳忽然看到了一丝希望，他等着马韩瞄准展耀，随后装有药物的针飞出，划破空气时带出一声小小的呼啸。针头准确地扎到了展耀的肩上，看深度应该已经刺进了皮肤之下，强效的麻醉剂很快就会起效。天台上的时间仿佛凝滞了，白羽瞳惊讶地发现，展耀像是抵抗了药性一般，拔出针头扔在地上，朝着马韩的方向挥了挥手，神态和身形没有分毫的动摇。  
　　“你们想得到麻醉枪，我难道就想不到吗？”展耀稍稍一偏头，带着些挑衅的神情看着白羽瞳。  
　　“你怎么做到的？！”白羽瞳满脸的惊诧。这是完全出乎他意料之外的，展耀的行为将他的最后一丝希望在地上摔得粉碎，向四周飞溅，消失在斑驳的城市中。  
　　“当然是服用了特殊的药物。至于药物怎么来的，羽瞳你也应该能想到。”展耀没有过多解释，“好了，不要做无用功了。时间差不多了，马韩，还有蒋翎，你也回去吧，别在这里逗留。”  
　　不知是去是留的马韩和之后跟上来的蒋翎看着面前的一幕正无措，白羽瞳道：“你们都走，这里我来处理。”  
　　二人离开了。天台上又只余下了白羽瞳和展耀。他们相隔着不到两米的距离站着，白羽瞳再一次地看到展耀眼中的泪光，可泪水却没有溢出眼眶。  
　　“羽瞳，对不起。”  
　　展耀的嘴唇翕动了一下，一转身，向着天台的边缘跑去。白羽瞳的身体反应速度已经超过了思维，他飞扑上前，紧紧地抱住展耀。那拥抱是如此地牢固，像是将展耀的一生都拥在自己怀中一般。他再也不会放开了，纵然怀中抱着的是一丛荆棘，抑或是多刺的玫瑰，将他扎得浑身鲜血，他也不会松开双臂，让恋人再一次离开他的眼眸。  
　　纵使由天堂堕入地狱，我也将会寸步不离。  
　　本该停下的身影却没有哪怕是一瞬间的迟疑，白羽瞳抱着展耀，一步跃上了天台低矮的围栏。  
　　“我爱你。”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　纯白色的天使拥着墨蓝色的恶魔，向着十八层地狱敞开的大门坠落。  
　　所有人赶到天台时，眼前看到的却只有夜风中喧嚣着的城市，沉湎在光怪陆离的梦境之中。

　　“七天之内破不了这个案子，你们SCI全员给我去扫厕所一个月！”  
　　那之后包局还会习惯性地威胁白驰以及所有的SCI成员去扫厕所，而白驰只是应了下来这从未兑现过的威胁，穿过大办公室坐下。  
　　SCI变了很多，却也有许多没有变的地方。  
　　白驰看向窗外，天光正好，万里无云。


End file.
